


only hymns upon your lips

by changgus



Series: where i go, when i go there [3]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: “What’s all this then?” Seungjoon flattens his hand just under the hem of Hyojin’s skirt and Hyojin can feel him twitch like he’d slide it up further if there weren’t so many people around, thinks Seungjoon might do it anyway.“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hyojin smiles innocently, covering Seungjoon’s hand with his own.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us, background changyoon/wyatt
Series: where i go, when i go there [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818037
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	only hymns upon your lips

**Author's Note:**

> alright last part for real this time it's just that when hyojin talked about having experience wearing a skirt i just had to uh do something about it, you don't have to read the other two parts for this to make sense but you probably should - hope y'all enjoy!

It goes like this - they’re invited back to Hwitaek’s but it’s properly autumn now and all the leaves have turned, coating the city in color, and it’s Halloween. It’s Halloween and Hyojin is pulling at his skirt in the mirror in his bedroom and wondering if he’s made a mistake. He looks great, or at least he thought he did when he’d pulled it on, but he’s spent just enough time in the lapse before restarting his getting ready playlist and is starting to have second thoughts.

The fabric is thin, but feels nicer than he expected when he’d impulse bought it online in the early hours of the morning. Whenever he shifts his hips it swings easily with the movement. It’s also very red and cuts high on his waist, high across the tops of his thighs. 

He’s not sure if he likes it but he hopes that Seungjoon will, later, when he’s pulling him out of it. Maybe that’s enough. 

Changyoon whistles from where he leans against Hyojin’s door frame, half in his own costume - a shitty red bodysuit he’d gotten off Amazon and spent days sharpie-ing into something resembling Spider-Man. Hyojin had asked one night, PlayStation controller loose in his hands as he ignored any of the things he actually needed to be doing, why Changyoon didn’t just buy one from Party City. Changyoon had just gaped at him. 

“Bro, this is kinda hot, not gonna lie.” Changyoon unwraps the paper from a lollipop that Hyojin had definitely bought with trick-or-treaters in mind and pops it into his mouth.

“Only kind of?” 

“You know I’d suck your dick if you asked.” Changyoon comes into the room fully so he can put his hand on Hyojin’s shoulder, lollipop clicking against his teeth as he speaks. “Well, maybe not now.”

“Because of the skirt?” Hyojin shifts in the mirror again, fishnets scratching against the insides of his thighs.

“Oh, dude, no. Because I don’t want Seungjoon to eat me.”

“So...you know then.”

“You and I _both_ know how loud he is.” Changyoon pulls the lollipop out of his mouth so he can point it at Hyojin’s face. “I think he gets off on it.”

Hyojin’s face heats up, knowing too well every sound he’d pulled out of Seungjoon since they started doing whatever it was they were doing. “Yeah, probably.”

“So, does he know about this little number?” Changyoon hooks a finger under the harness Hyojin has strapped over his cropped turtleneck sweater, one he’d stolen from Changyoon’s closet on a whim. He thought it brought it all together somehow.

“Nope.” Hyojin pops the ‘p’ like bubblegum.

It was a little thrilling knowing that Seungjoon had no idea what he’d be getting when he met them at Hwitaek’s house later. He’d been begging for some sort of hint for weeks, showing off every piece of his own costume as it had arrived. Hyojin refused to budge.

“I asked Wyatt to be Mary Jane like three times. He kept saying no.” Changyoon pouts. 

“Well, which Mary Jane?”

“The, y’know,” Changyoon pushes his arms together against his chest, hips cocked at an awkward angle, and brows knit together in over exaggerated concern. “That one.”

“I don’t blame him.” Hyojin grabs the red glitter devil horn headband from his nightstand and slides it into his hair. “And you just wanted to see him in the little shirt.”

“ _Obviously_.” Changyoon rolls his eyes.

Hyojin spends the Uber ride over fiddling with the holes in his fishnets until Changyoon reaches over and stills his hand. He laces their fingers together over the top of Hyojin’s thigh, scoots over enough to lean his head on Hyojin’s shoulder without missing a beat in his conversation with the driver. Changyoon does not always know how to read him, but he does know how to give him what he needs. 

When they pull up outside Hwitaek’s house the front porch railings have been looped with black and orange streamers and three pumpkins sit carved by the door, varying levels of effort put into their faces. One of the upstairs windows is covered in gel clings of ghosts and bats and green slime. It’s still just a little early for anyone to have filtered outside but Hyojin can already hear the music before they even get out of the car. 

Hyojin spots Seungjoon before Seungjoon spots him, leaning up against a wall in the living room framed by the end of the hallway. He’s already got a drink loose in his fingers and he’s laughing at something Wyatt is saying, pushing against one of his sequined shoulders with his other hand. 

Even without being able to see his face, Hyojin knows the exact curve of his smile, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners, it makes him feel light, giddy.

Wyatt meets his eyes first, over the slope of Seungjoon’s shoulder, and it’s only at the sudden shift in his expression that Seungjoon turns around. Seungjoon’s eyes bulge when they hit Hyojin’s legs, following the lean line of them up to where his skirt ends. He opens his mouth several times to say something but is cut off by Changyoon pushing past the both of them to take Wyatt’s hand. 

Changyoon looks him over, from the cap on his head to the round glasses perched on his nose, to the Dodgers logo stretched across his chest in thick, plastic sequins. “Elton John?”

“Do you like it?”

Changyoon’s lips stretch into a sly smile, let’s his eyes scan further to the baseball pants clinging to Wyatt’s legs. He tugs on his hand until Wyatt stumbles forward. “C’mon, loverboy, we’re dancing.”

Hyojin watches as Changyoon drags Wyatt into the middle of the room, squeezing between other bodies until it’s hard to see them at all. Seungjoon pinches the outside of his thigh. 

“What’s all this then?” Seungjoon flattens his hand just under the hem of Hyojin’s skirt and Hyojin can feel him twitch like he’d slide it up further if there weren’t so many people around, thinks Seungjoon might do it anyway.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hyojin smiles innocently, covering Seungjoon’s hand with his own. 

“I’m talking about the fact that _I’m_ not the one who’s gonna be embarrassed when I get on my knees in front of all our friends and classmates.”

“I always suspected you were an exhibitionist.” Hyojin squints at him before he takes Seungjoon’s cup from his hands and takes a sip. It’s another mystery cocktail, too sweet and it coats his tongue on the way down. He knows he’s making a face from the way Seungjoon laughs at him. 

“There’s other shit in the kitchen, c’mon.” Seungjoon guides him by the small of his back. 

It feels so different now, the way Seungjoon is touching him, compared to the last time they were here. Last time had felt restrained, like only they were allowed to know. Now Seungjoon’s touch is loud, possessive. The hand on his back is as much a comfort as it is a statement. 

Seungjoon only lets go of him to open the fridge, lean down and root around until he finds two cans of beer that he insists Hwitaek will be fine with them taking before Hyojin can even say anything.

“Here.” He hands Hyojin one can and then clinks it with his own. “Cheers.”

Hyojin swallows it down easily, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand forgetting the lip tint he’d smeared on before they left the apartment. It leaves a streak of red along his skin.

Seungjoon watches him through heavy eyes. “Aren’t you going to compliment me?”

“What’s there to compliment?” Hyojin meets him as he takes another sip.

“Wow, Seungjoon, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Your ass looks perfect in those leather pants.” Seungjoon whines, raising a finger to go with each reason. “That lipstick looks so good on you. Those teeth are really sexy _and_ you spent a whole ten minutes molding them to your mouth. I want to tear you out of that shirt. I’m so grateful I have the hottest boyfriend on the planet. Something like that.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Hyojin raises his eyebrows, but his expression melts into a smile as Seungjoon goes red. 

“Yeah,” Seungjoon doubles down though he’d clearly not meant to say it. “And you’re bad at it.”

It had felt like a weird conversation to have, after everything. So they just hadn’t. Hyojin knew how he felt, felt like that was enough. What was there to say that they didn’t tell each other everyday? Every touch, every whisper, everything that is theirs and theirs alone. He likes how the word sounds in Seungjoon’s mouth though - _boyfriend_.

He leans into Seungjoon’s space until they are close enough that their lips brush together when he speaks. He’s close enough to smell Seungjoon’s perfume, the wax of his own lipstick. “Guess I’ll just have to make it up to you then.”

And just as easily as he’d leaned in, he pulls back, lets Seungjoon chase him. 

They end up several drinks in and pressed together in the living room, Seungjoon’s back to Hyojin’s chest. But this time when Seungjoon leans his head against Hyojin’s shoulder, Hyojin doesn’t stop himself from dragging his lips against his skin. Seungjoon sucks in a breath as Hyojin’s mouth reaches the shell of his ear.

Hyojin feels light, airy, like there is nothing to hold his body down. The song changes to something slower and Seungjoon spins around and kisses Hyojin right there where everyone can see. It feels like another first in a way. Hyojin kisses him back and when they part Seungjoon’s got lipstick smudged all around his mouth, faded to pink around the edges.

“That was terrible.” Hyojin laughs, rubbing his mouth, knowing Seungjoon has marked him too like a mirror. “You need to take out those stupid teeth.”

“But they look hot.” Seungjoon bares his teeth as if to prove it. 

“Okay, fine, but so do the pants and I’m going to make you take those off later too.”

Seungjoon preens at that and pops both plastic fangs out of his mouth and shoves them into his back pocket, fans his fingers around his face when he’s done to show off their absence.

Hyojin drags him in by the collar of his loose white blouse and kisses him again.

College parties are a liminal space in which time does not exist and all Hyojin really knows is that one minute he’s dancing with Seungjoon and another someone he’s never seen before is handing him a tequila shot, while someone else passes out sloppily cut wedges of lime.

He watches as the salt shaker gets passed around the circle and just beyond it all he can see their other friends, well, his actual friends all huddled together on the couch. Changyoon is inching closer and closer to just being in Wyatt’s lap and thinks he’s being subtle about it, while Minkyun tells them some story involving a lot of very big hand motions and swishing of the trash bag cape he’d made for his own vampire costume. 

Hyojin only registers it’s his turn when Seungjoon bumps him with his elbow. He simply looks at Seungjoon blankly for a moment before Seungjoon rolls his eyes and grabs Hyojin’s hand. He presses a wet kiss to the joint of his wrist and then drags his tongue down the length of his hand. Hyojin swallows and Seungjoon doesn’t even look up as he taps a line of salt along the path he’s drawn and then reaches past Hyojin to pass the shaker to the next person. 

There’s lime juice dripping sticky down his hand but he’s wrapped up in watching the way Seungjoon licks the salt from his own hand, the line of his throat as he downs his shot, the juice dripping from his mouth as he crushes his lime against his teeth. Seungjoon smiles catlike when he realizes Hyojin hasn’t taken his shot yet and clinks his empty glass against Hyojin’s full one.

His brain seems to catch up with his body then and Hyojin goes through the motions - salt, shot, lime - and then Seungjoon is kissing him again.

“I’ll be right back.” Seungjoon says into his mouth, taking both the lime rind and empty glass out of Hyojin’s fingers. Hyojin feels suspended for a moment, awkward alone but unsure where to go. He doesn’t have to decide though because Seungjoon is back and tugging him down the hall.

“They only even use one of the bedrooms.” Seungjoon is saying as they climb the stairs. It’s immediately so much quieter, the dark hallway feels like it’s worlds away from everything downstairs. “I’m pretty sure this one’s just, like, a closet at this point.”

Seungjoon raps his knuckles sharply against the door, waits for the answering silence, pushes it open. It’s too dark for Hyojin to really make out any of the details but there’s a bed tucked in the middle of the room and that’s what matters. He can tell there’s artwork on the walls, some piles of clothes scattered across the other furniture, but it’s all fuzzy around the edges.

Hyojin doesn’t really care anyway, what he cares about is getting Seungjoon’s mouth on whatever part of his body he can as soon as possible. Seungjoon backs him against the door and Hyojin spreads his legs easily so Seungjoon can fit between them. Almost immediately he’s got his hands shoved up underneath Hyojin’s skirt, thigh slotted perfectly against Hyojin’s cock through his underwear. 

He drags his lips down the column of Hyojin’s neck, lipstick prints chasing his mouth like an echo, fingers working the buckles of Hyojin’s harness clumsily.

“You did this to torture me.” Seungjoon pulls back so he can actually try to see in the dark. 

“It-“ Hyojin moves Seungjoon’s hands away just so he can unbuckle it faster. “It felt like a better idea earlier.”

He gets it undone and slides it over his arms to drop to the floor with a heavier sound than either of them are expecting, metal and leather against hardwood. He immediately pulls his shirt over his head too, letting it fall in the same heap as the harness.

Seungjoon finds his mouth again, hitching his thigh up and capturing Hyojin’s gasp around his tongue. Seungjoon’s shirt comes open easily in Hyojin’s fingers, falls from his shoulders like water. The pants are another challenge, one that leaves them laughing and stumbling towards the bed. When Seungjoon finally kicks his foot free, he’s on the edge of the bed and Hyojin climbs into his lap, rocking their hips together.

Hyojin starts to push down the waist of his skirt but Seungjoon stills his wrists. “No, keep this on.”

Seungjoon reaches down between them to palm at Hyojin’s dick through the layers of fabric and Hyojin rolls into the pressure of his hand. He’s been thinking about this all night, since he’d gotten dressed, and he feels impatient now but loves when he can get Seungjoon to take his time too. He wants Seungjoon to come apart for him.

“I need you to fuck my mouth.” Seungjoon says without really pulling back.

“You _need_ it?”

Seungjoon doesn’t even play along the way he normally would, just nods frantically before kissing a desperate line along Hyojin’s jaw.

Hyojin climbs out of his lap to sprawl on his back on the bed, legs falling open. Seungjoon sits back on his heels in the empty space between, just drinking in how obviously the thin fabric of the skirt tents around Hyojin’s cock. He runs his hands up the insides of Hyojin’s thighs, fingers catching in the holes of his fishnets. At some point Seungjoon had realized how sensitive the insides of Hyojin’s thighs are, how easy it is to melt him with just the feather light brush of his fingers.

“You’re so pretty like this.” He pushes his hands under the hem of the skirt so he can pull down the fishnets and his underwear in one go, shoving them down far enough Hyojin’s legs that he can get to his thighs but still high enough that Hyojin’s legs are trapped where the elastic stretches. 

Seungjoon sucks a line of kisses into the inside of his left thigh, increasing the pressure as he makes his way up. Sometimes Seungjoon wants things fast, just wants Hyojin to bend him over the edge of their bed with their clothes still on, or to drop to his knees right by their bedroom door just because he can’t wait anymore. Today he moves like Hyojin’s thighs are something holy, whispering praise between each bruising press of his lips. He takes his time, leaves his mark.

Hyojin feels like his chest might burst, can’t stop his back from arching off the bed.

By the time Seungjoon finally drags his mouth up Hyojin’s cock, his lipstick has completely smeared off, leaving Hyojin’s thighs a pink mess. He swallows Hyojin down in a practiced motion, keeps his jaw loose so Hyojin can buck his hips up easily. Hyojin is torn between watching Seungjoon work and letting his eyes flutter shut, grips into his hair just to feel Seungjoon hum around him.

Seungjoon reaches down to fist his own cock as Hyojin hits the back of his throat. Even with his mouth full, Seungjoon is loud. Each sound digs right into Hyojin’s core, fills him up, drives another roll of his hips.

His whole body feels warm, buzzing like someone has laid a framework of wire under his skin. He comes fucking up into Seungjoon’s open mouth, hands in his hair guiding Seungjoon through the motions. Seungjoon keeps moving, even as Hyojin’s hips stutter out and everything starts to feel a little too much. He hums again and the vibration of his throat has Hyojin throwing his head back. 

Seungjoon only pulls off after he’s come into his own hand, licking the mess from around his lips. 

“You should wear this again.” Seungjoon says, running his hands over the fabric.

“Or,” Hyojin is still trying to catch his breath, tangling their hands together. “You could try it next time.”

“Or I could try it next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
